Life is never easy for some
by Drake Dragoon
Summary: Okay, I wrote this mainly for a friend or mine. Anyway, this was supposed to be drama/romance base around Kunzite and Zoisite. Its rated PG, mainly because of the language used.


Anime School - Episode 1 - Sailor Moon Universe - Life is never easy for some

Anime School - Episode 1 - Sailor Moon Universe - Life is never easy for some

Hiya, Drake Dragoon here... 

To point things out... this is my first (and hopefully not last) Sailor Moon Fan Fiction. Another thing I wanted to point out is that the location of this story doesn't take place at all in the Sailor Moon Universe that we have come & known. The story takes place in a different dimension in which most of the characters are still in College. How is this so you ask...well to put this mildly the story takes place many years before the Silver Millennium.

[Main Roles]... Zoisite, Kunzite, and Nephrite (he has a small role tho...) 

Finally note, this story takes place in my soon to be Anime High School (College for some) Universe. This is like a "what if they went to school together either before or after" series. 

Well time to stop yapping and start reading don't you think...

========================================

Ms.Kanzaki was up in front of the class, writing upon the broad tonight's homework. Unaware to her, 2 of her male students were chatting with each other about a certain male student...

"Have you heard the rumor about Kunzite!" said one of the students.

"What, about him being... noway!" said the other, looking to the far left of the classroom, and then to where Kunzite was sitting. His friend shook his head in agreement. "I knew it! The way he acted... it was a dead give away." 

In the back of the room, Kunzite caught sight of the two boys, and raises his textbook, covering his face.

"They're talking about me again... I just know it," said Kunzite, before sighing. "Can't they just let me be... all day, people were either teasing me or asking me questions..." Kunzite was suddenly full with rage, and got up, looking towards the two & yelled "...Can you just let be!"

This was out of character for him, Kunzite has never once felt like this before, but before he could say another word, Ms.Kanzaki turned around and pointed her rule stick toward him and told him to either sit down or he would be sent to the principle's office. The class soon began to full with laughter as Kunzite slowly sat down.

"Now don't you all start, unless all of you want more homework!" said Ms.Kanzaki, waiting patiently for class to be quiet, but to her dismay, the class bell had rung, and all of the students had already began to run out of the class. "Class Dismiss..."

Kunzite packed up his books and placed them back in his bag, and began to walk towards the door, but before he made it to the door, his teacher had stopped him to ask if everything was alright, his reply was simply "Nothing..." and he continue on his way...

********

Elsewhere, Zoisite was walking down the halls with Nephrite, just chatting about their last class... Well it was really just Zoisite bragging about how he just Ace his last test, as for Nephrite how he just barely got a B+. All Nephrite could do was listen to him, which was until he had spotted Kunzite from a distance. He sighed as Kunzite came closer to them, and slowly waved his hand toward him.

Nephrite had always envy Kunzite for his relationship with Zoisite. Don't get me wrong, Nephrite never loved Zoisite as Kunzite did, but it was his friendship with Zoisite he was worry about. The moment those two hooked up, his friendship with Zoisie, seem to have drop since then, the only time he got to speak or even be around him, was when they left class together and even then, most of the time he spoke about what he and Kunzite did.

"That's great, maybe later I could like" There was a pause before Zoisite notice him. "...Kunzite! Heh, over here," said Zoisite repeatedly as he ran over to Kunzite and hugged him, but slowly let go of him as he look at Kunzite for the first time since last they met. "Is there something wrong, my love?" Zoisite held on to Kunzite's armed & nuzzle his head against it while they walked throu the hall.

Kunzite sighed, and looked down at his loving friend as he hung from his arm. "Nothings wrong... nothing to worry you that is." Kunzite slowly, removed Zoisite from his arm and kept on walking. It wasn't long before Zoisite caught up with him and stops him in place.

"What do you mean, nothing for me worry about? I care for you, and if anything was to happen to you..." Zoisite looks up and met his eyes with those of his lover. "I care for you, remember. If anything wrong, you can tell me!"

*****

Only a few moments later, the same 2 boys that were teasing Kunzite early appear before Kunzite and Zoisite. The boys stop in front of the 3 and look down towards Zoisite and then back to Kunzite. "So the bitch has a bitch of his own, huh?" asked Ryan as he jabs his friend Paul in the side. Both of the students began to laugh, along with whom else was in the hallway.

Zoisite looked and was suddenly anger by his rude remark and marches right up to Ryan and slaps him on the face, while kicking him also in the balls. "How dare you say that... have you no heart!" 

Paul was slowly backing away from Zoisite as it seem that he was next, but he lucked out as Kunzite held back Zoisite and told him to just keep on walking, that their time will come.

Zoisite was inching to get back there, but both Nephrite and Kunzite was holding him back. "But why! Those creeps were the one who hurt you! You shouldn't allow them to get away so easily!"

Kunzite said nothing for awhile. "I know, but what you were doing wasn't right..." Kunzite, began to cry a bit, there nothing we can do. "That's why I didn't want to tell you, as I knew you would do this if you knew. This is my problem, not yours." 

Zoisite couldn't believe what he was hearing, his Kunzite was shutting him out of a problem that had also once affected him. Zoisite watch as Kunzite began to cry in which he soon hide his face as so no once else could see him cry.

Out of nowhere, Kunzite broke whatever silence there was between them "I...I just can't stand it! Everybody...all they do is pick on me, everyday, since they learned that I was gay." Kunzite tears began to grow heavier. "Hardly any of my other friends wanted to speak to me now." 

Zoisite breathe in and looked down to the floor and then looked up as he walked closer to Kunzite and slowly removes his hands from his face and wiped off a tear from Kunzite's crying eyes. 

Zoisite only knew this problem oh to well; he had the same problem while back in high school, so he had already knew how Kunzite felt. Zoisite also knew how to face this sort of problem, but Kunzite wasn't, and if worst came to worst, he knew what Kunzite might have done if this problem wasn't solved. 

Zoisite placed his arms around Kunzite body and held him close to him and told him it was all right, that he was with friends now and that he would always have us...me, no matter what happen. We'll always be with him. 

Kunzite clamed down a bit, but not by much. The pain was still within him, he knew that no matter what Zoisite said, there would still be people out there who would tease and pick on him while he was here. But for the moment, he gives to what Zoisite said and returned the hug, and slowly lifted Zoisite's head to meet his and they both shared a passionate kiss.

Zoisite look a bit shocked but in no way surprises and allows Kunzite to continue as they locked lips...

******

Nephrite was resting against a locker until, watching the two talk, until they began to lock lips and turned away, but as he did, he notice that the hall was completely full of students watching the two from the beginning to the end! Nephrite quickly run ups to the pair, and poked them on the shoulder and turns their attendance to the crowd behind them 

The couple sweatdrop as Nephrite began to push them outside of the building. "You two... *sigh* Lunch ends in a few minutes, why don't we go and get something, okay... and beside it look liked you two were really taste back there." Nephrite looked at the pair & grinned at his last statement. All Zoisite and Kunzite could do for the moment was blush. The three friends head toward the cafeteria. Zoisite look back behind him and back at Kunzite and hugged his arm once more, nuzzling his head against it.

"I don't care what they say! Your mine and no body else's," said Zoisite has he giggle. Kunzite looked at Zoisite & smiled and continues to walk to the cafeteria. As for Nephrite... "This is going to be one long lunch..." 

========================================

Well that's it, nothing more for now. I never knew how hard it was to right about someone past life, when they had such a troublesome past... Well, I might write more about them, that is if Sara doesn't kill me after what I have done to Zoisite, Kunzite, and Nephrite. ^^; 

Next I want to either write a Digi/Pokemorph Crossover in this universe or another on like this, but with the scouts. Either way, that wouldn't be happen till I finish reading "Fangs of K'aath". Till then, Cya. ^_^

========================================

Some info about the characters: (Thanks Sara)

Zoisite: Age... like 16-17 (Oh I don't know... sweatdrop)

Brithplanet: Earth

Summary about him: He was often very quiet and kept to himself for the most part, but was very sarcastic and biting, especially if someone was picking on him. Sort of cynical and constantly trying to prove he was the best, or just better than people gave him credit for. But deep down, he was lonely and depressed, and just wanted someone to love him. But he thought that could never be because of how he was.

Kunzite: Age... 18

Brithplanet: Earth

Summary about him: Kunzite, on the other hand, was very cynical and tough. But unlike Zoisite, he didn't really feel that way. Since he was 12, he'd been picked on a lot in junior high, and when he realized he was gay/BI, it got 10 times worse. Kids at school found out and made his life a living hell over it. He was constantly depressed and alone, but after awhile he acted like he didn't care. He threw himself into studying, and was cynical about everything. But it only hurt him worse. Eventually he dropped out of school at 15 and started cutting himself. He stopped after a classmate of his ran into him and told him it wasn't worth it to kill himself, but even so, he was still depressed. 

After awhile he'd built a wall of ice around himself that kept anyone from getting close. When he met Zoisite a few years later, he fell for him, but at the same time was afraid Zoisite could never love him. That's why he shrugged off Zoisite's hints and acted as if they were no more than friends were. But as we know, Zoisite melted the ice.


End file.
